Its the Amulets Fault!
by xDont CrY
Summary: It all started when tsunade gave sakura a black amulet instead of a white now shes stuck in time and finds a hott hokage helping her outa this with his team arashiXsakura i dont own naruto
1. Chapter 1

My first time so be nice ... well... I been on here for loads of time but always get tired of getting to type loads... and i'm tired from school ...can you get that!? I mean who the hell gives homework on a weekend?! anyways

_dasuru - thinking_

**dasuru - inner saku**

dasuru - talking

Sakura was on the way home when a ninja appeared and told her that Tsunade was looking for her.She finally arived at that Hokage Tower " come in " tsunade said as Sakura knocks." Ano Tsuande-Sama what do you need me for"

"Well Sakura you see people have been disappearing these pass few weeks and if you ever i mean EVER disappear i want you to have this just in case" Tsunade said as she held up a box " Tsuande-Sama what is it??"It's an amulet it connects to mine so you can talk to me if you dissapear."

"Thank you"said Sakura as she wheld up her hair for Tsunade to wear it."there you can go now"

As she walk out she haerd Naruto screamed at Sai for spilling his ramen_...pathetic..._" oi Sakura come sit with me and eat ramen!!"umm noi thanks well not right now anyways i gott train"geez you always train"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!"ee erm n nothing"thats what i thought"

Sakura went to train, she felt a strange chalkra and turned around then then she fainted...

Arashi and his team( in this fic Obito and Rin are still aliveand kyuubi will strike in 5th chapter or so) was walking to the training spot when they say a teenage girl on the river" hey sensei theres a girl there"Obito said dumbly" I can see that Dumbo"shut i kakateme no one asked you!!!!!"growled obito " stop fighting you two are acting like kiddies" an annoyed Rin said

"She's right ya know hey come on lets see if that girl is still alive"Arashi said _hmm that girl looks like 19-21 cute hehehe_ he thought pervertly " you just said that because she's cute " Obito/Rin/Kakashi said" Pshhha am not i think its important to help a fellow person thats how a hokage should treat each others"Riiiightttt"Rin said sarcasmly

Arashi's P.O.V

_Woah I thought_" hey guys stop fighting and come here now!"hai!"Rin check her pulse and heal heavy damages and i'll ask the questions later"okay"kakashi and obito search the girls backpack"(i'm making sakura have a backpack like for medical needs and books on medical so i guess she's under Tsunade's orders on medical work and hospital for poisin pateints)"hai"" ano arashi-sensei shes alive but i found some major injuries on her but i healed most of them"good Rin"Arashi-sensei me and Obito found a konoha headband "Sensei she's a medic nin cause she carries books and scrolls for medical healing"

_hmm whats that amulet i better get a look at it if its dangerous_ when Arashi went for the amulet Sakura woke up"w-where am I??""hehe your at our training feild#45 close to the forest of death"Rin told her as she smiled.

"we would like to ask you questions"o-okay"first who are you and what are you doing here and where you came from"as Obito/Rin/Kakashi/Arashi said" hmm i'm Sakura Haruno the godaime's apprentice and i dont know i was out training and i felt an evil/strange auora so i turned and next thing i know i was dreaming but in my dream my inner said something strange like i cant figure it out and for the final question i came from konoha"

"Hey you cant be the godaime's apprentice!!!because there's no godaime theres only a yondaime and hes right here!!!"Obito yelled annoyingly as he pointed to his sensei"Obito shut up your scaring her!!" yellled annoyed Rin"so my names Rin and thats Kakashi and Obito and our sensei the 4th"hmm your strange and what do you mean godaime theres only been 4 hokages and i'm the 4th"kuso! what year is this?!" sakura asked/yelled " 1869 why?"( i'm making it different years and sakura is 20 years old)

" hehe your joking right!!??"no we're not" said an injured Obito from Rin's beating" kuso!!! what did i do to deserve this??!!!" hey calm down sakura"i said she calmed down " whats wrong asked kakashi" if this is 1869 then i'm from the future""how do we know?"Obito said still injured"the amulet!"ww-waah??" they all said " hmm here i'll connect to tsunade and she will figure a way for me to come back to the present time""okay" said a confused team Sakura connects nd the amulet starts glowing pink while tsunade's is glowing blue

The Present Time

( dont worry inner saku will say next chap or so)"hello??"said a drunken tsunade ""Tsunade-shishou i'm stuck in the past where the yondaime still lives!!!!!!" w-what!!!!!holy shit!! dont worry i'll tell shizune and she'll work on it right away""SHIZUNE!!!!"yes tsunade-sama?"sakura is stuck in time and i need you to start working on it right away"hai"said shizune worried about sakura she was like an older sister to sakura and can't aford to lose her!

PastTimeARASHI'S P.O.V

"wow i guess you really are from the future and you need a place to stay right?" i asked yea i guess..."then you can stay at my place!"said a happily arashi"you perverted hokage"said team 7"hehe sure"hmm lets get you some clothes and team go home or do some training crap."as he ignored them"fine!" an angry team 7 said"hmm ok thanks" as thy walking to the shops

AFTER SHOPPING AND AT HOME

"well thanks for everything arashi"no problem .. hey sakura wanna go on a camping trip with my team because they need a break and been begging me all day"hehe sure hmm i'm tired lets go ta sleep" k"

Next day

ah here we find team seven and sakura waiting for Obito...again."hey guys i decided sakura should go with us that okay?"of course!!!" said a late obito and bored rin/kakashi" hey sakura can you help me with my medical training since your the godaime's apprentice??please?"of course bt once we get on the trip kay then i'll maybe spar with you and teach you stuff."hai!" said an OVER exited Rin. " okay lets go now""yay!!" on the way they had just had to find a good training/camping spot for them to stay.

" ano arashi can we train now?" kay lets spar rin/sakura obito kakashi and i'll see who is the srongest outa you four and they can fight me" hai"

Kakashi's and Obito's fight

"heh i'm not going easy on you ya know " heh of course get your ass beat!!!!"_ they act so much like naruto and sasuke though sakura._Then Obito found a plan and used a fire jutsuu"katon hinote ken no jutsu!!"(fire blades) he yelled then fire blades started attacking kakashi outa nowhere and "mizu tama( water bulllet)no jutsuu!" then the fire blades started to fade away.

Then kakashi start shouting"aisu ame no justsuu" then ice rain starting to pin down Obito and kakashi won."yay Kakashi-kun!!" cheering Rin(fangirl)" ok next up Rin and Sakura and Kakashi , Obito come sit with me"hai sensei "said team 7 when sakura just said hai.

_hmm i need to think up of a plan hmm maybe if i hit the ground hard enough cause her to fall and throwing her poisonous sebon needles that cause her too be paralyze for an hour or so hehe perfect. thought Sakura crap she thunk up of a plan i gotta watch out for her though Rin_

Then sakura punched the ground with her inhuman strength and Rin fell( sorry writing a story so i cant put much capital for names gomenasai)before sakura got the senbon needles Rin got up and yelled "dokubutsu moya no jutsuu!!" and then poison mist appeared but sakura use"kaze bureza- no jutsuu" and the poison wiped away then the team and sensei found an unconscious Rin.

"sugoi!" yelled her teammate/sensei " okay now kakashi vs sakura 1 2 3 begin!!" Then Kakashi yelled" ikusen sentou( thousand punches/punch)no jutsuu!" the a thousand puches came but luckily sakura dodge them all then she yelled"sakura sutoraiki no jutsuu!( cherry blossom strike)then loads of cherry blossom came swooping down.

"hmm nice job now it looks like me against sakura good job kakashi"said scared arashi then he yelled" tentou tacchi( lighting touch)" then he was behind sakura and then he touch her shoulders she felt her shoulder in pain and healed it and said "hana nentou(flower mind)" and then he couldn't move and she strike sebon needles and won" hehe lemme heal you guys now k?""sure" after she healed them they rested up a moment.


	2. Camping part1

kk so i'm home and i'll do better on grammr and i'll try and correct big mistakes hehe ( nervous laugh and backs away slowly(matrix) hehe..)

With Tsunade

we find tsunade reading books on how people time travel then she heard a sudden knock on the door- one guess-naruto "come in"hey hey obaa-chan wheres sakura-chan??"_crap i cant tell him now he'll explode_" umm she w-went on vacation yea thats it"oh really she gets a vacation but i don't?!"i'll give you one next month"w/e"hey hey obaa-chan i found this cool amulet"

_hey isn't that the amulet i gave to sakura?? oh shit its white and i gave her the black one it looks the same but its different color black and white hmmdeepdeep in thoughts of tsunae_

_blackevil whitegood i gave sakura black amulet and black equals evil i gave sakura black amulet... i should been drunk or something!!that amulet has a demon in it crap i'm in for it when shizune finds out i hope she doesn't cause sakura is like a sister to her and couldn't afford to lose her!!_

back to reality

" umm ok obaa-chan i'll go now"give me that amulet"fine whatever its too girly for me to wear it anyways" naruto said just as she came in.Shizune notice the white amulet and remembered that tsunade gave sakura an amulet._hey theres a amulet but i though tsunade gave her a white because every knows the black amulet is a demon necklace that was sealed and brought here by me too examine it!!!!!!TSUNADE!!!!!!!!!!!_

"tsunade-sama please don't tell me you gave her that demon amulet!!!!!!she might be in a dimensional place we might lose her forever!!!!" shizune screamed/yelled

" yes well i might have but dont blame me it was the sake it was forcing me to drink it and got drunk"drunk my ass we could lose her she's like a daughter to you and a sister to me!!!!! thats it on more mistake and no more drunk!!!!"

" fine fine i'll work my ass off for her" work your ass off you never work your ass off only when it comes hokage business jeez you should be more like me ?!"fine i'll get on it!"

PastTime The Camp

they woke up already thinking of what should eat" hey lets go get fishes"obito suggested"great idea"really now you must love me huh"push it and your dead!!!" yelled an over angry rin

sakura giggled as how naruto and her used to act that way" kay but how many ?"sakura asked/said" hmm bout 15 or so cause thats all we need for today"said arashi cooly_she's cute when she giggles maybe i should do funny things or make my team do them is she giggles cutely then she must laughed beautifully hehe_ he though pervertedly( i think this is jaraiya's doing)

" hmm ok " they said" each of us get three k " hai" sakura started first she threw three sebon needles at the fish as they jump up

next was rin she did the same only with kunai then it was kakashi and obito they had a competition they both got 3 fish at the same time with shurikans then arashi got three with kunai as well.

" hmm 15 already? that was quick hmm me and rin will get firewood obito and kakashi can get water and arashi can you get me these herbs for something"sure sakura"the team saida moment later everyone got what they are suppose to get."kakashi can you do a fire jutsuu on this"hai sensei"then kakashi made seals and said"nenshou shuuki"( burning cycle)then a cycle of flames started burning the fish.

" hmm you three wait and tell me until its done i wanna go talk to sakura"hai"umm ano what is it arashi?"said a calm sakura

" why do you need those herbs?" they are for antidotes for injuries because i'll need them later for you guys"oh thanks for worrying about us" no problem let's eat now"sure" said arashi hungry food."hey sensei the fish is done now!" an exited team 7"okay lets eat now"

After they ate sakura began teaching Rin medical stuff while arashi and the boys were learning new jutsuu

With The Girls

"here Rin you need herbs and make antidotes like this and after that you can create your own poison but first i'll teach you perfect chakra control" hai sensei"after sakura teach Rin perfect chakra control rin began making antidotes " like this sensei" yea rin"(sakura became Rins sensei because sakura teaches rin medical technique


	3. Camping the end

kk here it is

After sakura teaches rin antidotes they started working on poisons" hmm what kind of poison do you want to make?""one that gives you 5 days to live but it has to give problems to heal"ahh here i got the herbs for it"

then rin started making poisons.

WITH THE GUYS Arashi's P.O.V

" ok i'm gonna teach kakashi a water jutsuu and obita a fire jutsuu... ok so who first" MEMEME!! PICK ME ARASHI-SENSEI"( kinda remind you some1 thats name is a fishcake 3 guesses)

(ding ding ding we have a winner congrats i'll work harder TT) " hmm do rock paper scissors" w/e"kakashi got scissors and obito got rock--" i win"no fair!"dont worry once sakura is done with rin she'll teach you fire techniques plus i bet she noes alot of jutsus"

" oh ok she's way smarter anyways"what did you say brat?!"n-n-nothing"

obito walked over to sakura and yelled" oi sakura-san can you teach me fire jutsus?" sure obito i'm done with rin on medical stuff anyways" said sakura calmly as rin began to rest

"ok here obito i'm gonna teach you kasai ookami Takuma"(fire wolf Takuma(name) i guess its like a summoning jutsu)

" cool so i get my own wolf?"yea you do but you halfta take good care of it"ok"here do these seals" then sakura teaches him seals and then he yelled " kasai ookami Takuma!" then a amber colored wolf came up and said " yes master?" then sakura stepped in " well you see i might not get time to play with you and all but i found a great master for you he's an uchiha"

"hai"so cool !"i guess you like me already well i must be going if you have no buisness for me"said the wolf then it disappeared in flames.

" that was soo cool nnow i'm gonna be stronger than kakashi i gotta show my sensei thanks sakura - sensei" as he ran up to arashi

" hey arashi-sensei sakura showed me this cool technique now i have a fire wolf for a pet and his name is Takuma!!!" said obito as he jumped up and down

" thats great and i'm done teaching kakashi why dont you guys rest"i said looking for sakura" hey sakura i appreciate you for teaching obito that jutsu plus we have one more day here why dont we do something the two of us"sure arashi" said sakura walking over to a river

" arashi..."yes whats wrong"your face!" yelled sakura as she slpashed water on his face" hehe i'm gonna get you back you just wait" said arashi" yeah? well you haffta catch me first" then she start running.

finally he caught her and well.. he did something idiotic and they fell in the water with sakura on top" your an idiot you know that?"yea well i heard that loads of time" well lets go dry up" she said as she blushed madly.

"come lets go"she said trying to get off but he held her hands" no not yet i still gotta do something"what??"this!" he said turning her over to make her even wetter.

They both laughed and got up " waah i'm still wet thanks to you!""you fault for splashing my face with water and i did say i'll get you back didnt I?"" fine yawns i'm tired" then she slept on his shoulders.

He put her in his arms anyways

With Rin/Obito/Kakashi

"hey guys lets check what sensei and sakura-san are doing""good idea rin"( its midnight)they walked to the river and saw a beautiful moonlight"hey isnt that arashi-sensei with sakura in his arms"looks like its" he must have a crush on her"wait then rin thought of something" hey what if he does something perverted on her while she's sleeping!!"

" your right rin lets go check" then they walked up to their sensei and " boo!!!!"

" ahh!! what are you guys doing here?! i was enjoying the moment and you ruined it " Rin suggested that we watch you incase you do something perverted to sakura-sensei"

"whaa psh please if i did this would be at home where you guys are at your house and not looking"" i'm tired lets go to sleep" said kakashi as they walked to the camping ground

" who's gonna sleep with sakura?"ask obito curiously"i will plus i'm the only one to take care of her incase of emergancies."" you just said that to do perverted things with her " am not! and you guys are teamate sleep together!" " fine!"

they walked into the tents and after a while _crap she's too cute i gota kiss her _and he gently kissed her

**SAKURA'S MIND**

**hey saku i think he likes you **

**_really?_**

**course he just kissed you**

**_should i kiss him back?_**

**yea you like him plus he's really hott**

**_i noe i'm gonna kiss him_**

End Of Sakura's Mind

When he kissed her she kissed back wich suprised him cuz he thought she was sleeping" hehe you were kissing me huh your really cute when your like this."your really cute at all times" he said then kissed her again then she fell asleep on his chest.


	4. PLease read

Sowwi i fell off my chair and now my head hurts anyways... i have 2 stories and trying to finish them both just tah let ya know i'm working on Shinku Hana more than this one but i'll update andd thats a promise and i never break promises!!!


	5. Injuries and An over protective arashi

haha i'm better now .. i think well i been pushed down loads of time but i always get back up!!

XP

* * *

Present time 

we find tsunade bother the amulet " hmm what does this d AACK oww i fell down on my own sake bottle you have betray me!!!" then the seal on the back of the amulet began to glow then it shows sakura with arashi.

shizune came in and watched it slowly 15 min later naruto came banging in " hey obaa-ch ... OMFG WHAT THE FUCK??!! SAKURA IS GOING OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY OMG THIS IS THE END FOR ME BUT WHY HIM I'M SMARTER COOLER HOTTER CUTER AND ALL SORTS OF GOOD POINTS!!!!!!!"

shizune and tsunade got irritated and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!" " o-o-okay" naruto whimpered " now let us explain sakura is trap in time and she's being close with the yondaime " " omg my beautiful sakura i miss you !!!"

Past time

" hey come on lets go " sakura said getting impatience

" ok lets head on out oh wait where do we go?" arashi said found dumbly

" i know the way follow me" they followed sakura then soon they were at the gates" we are gonna go home k senseis we're too tired" " ok you guys beside me and sakura are tired too" arashi said in a way which disgust the team.

At home ( i wanted it to be arashi's and sakura's house cuz she lives there now )

" i'm tired " sakura said as she went to her bedroom arashi went after her cuz he wanted to sleep with her again ( pervert)" hey lemme sleep with you since i think you are to be protected at all times" arashi said **cool he's trying to get you!! accept it**_ ok!! i like him _**more like love**_ sh-sh-shut up!_

" sure i guess come on lets go to sleep" as she snuggled closer to him he blushed very slightly although she couldn't't notice the blush cuz she was asleep

it was morning sakura woke up as well as arashi " hey sakura after breakfast call my team up i have a mission for you and them i couln't do it because i have hokage business be sure to be safe" " ok"

At The Hokage Tower

" why are we here again " " because you guys and sakura are on a mission" " finally we have a mission whats it about " will you let me talk!!! ok the mission is about the village of the moonlight you have to travel there and get 2 scrolls they are very importanat now go " " hai!"

The Mission

they got the scrolls and sakura let kakashi hold them .it was a long mission since the moonlight village is far away.

they encounter rouge nins " obito watch out !" " waah?!" " sakura killed the guy with one Punch of chakra" hey wheres rin!!??" " she got kidnapped!!!" " come on lets go get her back!"

they went to where rin was and there were about 20 nins sakura took out 15 obito and kakashi took the rest but one was an akatsuki in disguise.( tobi)

" stay back i'm gonna fight him " sakura fought but got stabbed in the lower back and was bleeding like hell but it stopped after 5 mins

then she used " heavens blade" she had a white blade with her and when it touched tobi it turned him into a gem then the gem broke in pieces

she was badly hurt " sakura you okay??!" yelled rin " rin heal her up " " i cant the wound is too big she's gonna have to go to the hospital!" " come on lets hurry and carry her " yelled obito

they got to the hospital and the nurses were shocked " is she okay!?" " no but she was struck by a big sword on a mission!" they said " come i'll take her to the emergency room !"

then the nurses got sakura to the infirmary room and they started asking her questions " who was the attacker?!" " akatsuki no tobi" she said weakly " dont worry you'll be okay_ i hope_"

" come on this girl's life is on the line move it someone get tsunade!!!" the head nurse said

then tsunade came in but was shocked because the amulet showed her what was happening in the future before she got here

" tsunade sama please help us heal this girl!!" then tsunade started healing her but then she thought_ this ain't no ordinary wound its way to big and theres an evil auora_ " shes not breathing move it !!!" tsunade said worried about her future apprentice

With The Team

" i hope sakura-sensei is okay she was nice to me and she always do these stuff to help me " said rin then kakashi and obito spoke up " us too but come on lets finish the mission

then they walked to their sensei's office and obito started knocking" come in" they heard then they came in

" we finished the mission " kakashi said sadly from his memories of comrade getting hurt" good but wheres sakura?" they froze and obito started saying " she got minor injuries and is at the hospital" HOW DID SHE GET HURT??!!" he yelled over protectively

" this guy named tobi he says he's from the akatsuki" they said_crap i gotta get to her_

" i'm going to the hospital now guys lets go to sakura" " okay"

At The Hospital

they ran and suddenly bumped into tsunade " tsunade do you know which room sakura is in!!??" " yea room 136 but she needs rest plus she will need to stay here for 2 weeks due to her injuries"

tsuande said calmly " thanks " then in a zooooooom they arrived at sakura's room " huh hey arashi, kakashi,obito , and rin." " are you ok?! " he said like an over protective boyfriend


	6. Beating Jaraiya Into Shit 1

* * *

here it is sorry took soooooo long i was finishing chap 3 for shinku hana and chatting with my friends

* * *

" i shouldnt have put you on this mission !" "b-bu-but " she said weakly as he held her hand" i protect obito rin and kakashi i couldnt let them get hurt i rather kill myself then see them in torture" " b-but you didnt need to go that far and your already kind plus we dont wanna lose you too!!" arashi yelled and stop himself from crying.

" i understand i'm try and be more careful and once we get out can i take them to a waterfall? " " sure but i'm going 2 to protect you " " mmhm ok"

2 Weeks Later

" come on lets go to the waterfall!" sakura said trying to get obito to move faster but then he stepped on crap..

" haha i'm so sorry but thats so funny ahahaha" sakura laugh cutely " ok were here" " its so beautiful sakura- sensei " all three of them said then arashi thought up of swimming in it " hey wanna go swim " " sure!"

" but me and sakura dont have bathing suits " rin said calmly but then a huge spiritual wall that has bathing suits on it " dont worry rin here say the number you like then butterflies will turn into it" sakura said kindly

" cool umm number 67 " it was a two piece suit with polka dots on it with red strawberries background " ok i'll choose mine now #194" it was a two piece suit withpink background with 2 wolves on each piece one in the back and one in the front.

" beautiful " the guys said trying not to get a nose bleed( sakura have huge boobs but rin has ones like hinata)

" come on rin lets get in " " sure sakura-sensei" they got in and started spashing the boys but then sakura got up and walk over to the falls and started dancing on the water ( like hinata )" huh ahh sumimasen i usually dance like this it helps me with training water so i was wonderingif a can teach rin this would that be ok arashi " " u-uh s-su-sure" then he defiantly ot a nosebleed and turned around faceing 2 foxes looking at him.( never got a chanceT-T)

" umm arashi wanna spar on the water ?" sakura suggested " sure " arashi said fighting his nose bleed.

then they got into fighting stance and they fought but then sakura got beat up and thrown on the water but it didnt really hurt since he fight her gentally .

a moment later they were laying on the water and knocked out but luckily arashi got up first then picked up sakura b4 she drown .

Sakura's P.O.V

when i woke up i find myself in the arms of arashi sure we have been in love these past few weeks but i think we should get along more than become boyfriend and girfriend.

" huh where am i??" " well for starters you almost drown and now you are in my arms but for some reason your bikinies change into these clothes " arashi said as he grinned like naruto _naruto... _then i looked down and saw my holy robe i knew i was a cleric but there has to be my staff then i'll explain it to arashi and the guys later

" umm i have something to tell you .. " " sure whats wrong sakura?" " umm well i'm a cleric you see the haruno's bloodline is either being a mage or cleric i'm a cleric and i have a staff my chakra depends on my staff then it sends chakra to it then the staff can do whatever i can do but i heal really good with this ..." arashi was really suprise since he have heard of the harunos

but the bloodline suppose to be desenagrated a few years ago and considering shes from the future . " thats cool soo you can heal me and do others stuff right " " yeap " " then how bout being my healer and girlfriend huh?" " okay!!" then he pulled her into a kiss. it lsted about 34 seconds

they got back to the village they went to the training grounds finding jaraiya trying to get girls but got slapped instead he notice them and said " hey arashi my ex-student and kakashi/obito/rin hey how you are you ?"

then he started flirting with me as i got off of arashi's back " hi"i said confused at what he mightsay " heyyy how bout you me tub this saturday " " knock it off shes my girlfriend " " really ?! i'm so sorry but i'm prooud of you as my student i was PROUD!! so you gonna make out wqith her tonight??" i was scared although i coulda beat the snot outa him

" umm arashi can i beat him up ??" " sure saku-chan" " yay!! " " huh what he-yyyyyyy what did i do ??!!?"

then i broke 3 ribs 2 fingers and 1 broken leg " that was a nice one " " serves you right for peeking on girls when they are in hot springs!!" sakura said angrily then all of a sidden tsunade came over " t-ts-tsunade is she like your daughter she really hits like you " jaraiya said in pain

" yep well kinda but she's gonna take my job of beating the shit outa you until i come back from my relaxation!" _note to self never anger tsunadde or else she'll make you die _every1 except for rin and sakura thought

" i'm tired arashi " " ook you guys go home me and sakura are gonna go to sleep oh and one more thing tsunade make sure jaraiya doesnt go snooping around my house or i'll make sakura burn his guts"

this made jaraiya very very scared but made tsunade very happy indeed.

they were sleep until sakura woke up and took a shower but forgot to clos the door but when arashi came in she had finish showering and putting on her tanktop

arashi was indeed feeling a nosebleed coming up so he quikly hid in the bed pretending to sleep sakura didnt notice so she went in her room finding arashi sleeping and went in next to him

she was only wearing a tanktop and tight shorts then she curled into his arms he blushed hard but then calmly stroke her hair.

* * *

Liked it ?? i got a chance to work 2 stories today 


	7. SpellsJaraiya into Shit2

haha i hate jaraiya for being a perv so i'm making tsunade and sakura beat him into shit!!! ( dont worry i love the couple and will never seperate them )

* * *

sakura woke up but then made breakfast which woke up arashi by the smell. they ate then deceided to train then they got out and trained but sakura had to show arashi some of her bloodline limet skills.

"sacred cross!" then a cross was made but dissapered after 23 seconds " ok thats all " " cool!"

they sparred but then got tired and went to kakashi rin and obito to do anything but they wanted to eat " hey lets eat ramen!" " ok!" arashi said loving the taste of ramen_ yup hes a relative of naruto_

they ate at ichiraku's and then arashi and sakura fell asleep laying on a tree.

At The Present Time

" hey shizune i found out a way for sakura to come back and go whenever she wants!!!!!!!!!!" " really thats great!!!" she smiled " now lemme say the spell " " one in the past and one in the present we study this like a task and put the gem behind a mask and together we reunite "

then a portal open and tsunade went in and she saw arashi and sakura sleeping together

Past Time

" hey wake up!! " screeched tsunade" huh?! ah shisou water are you doing here? " then arashi woke up " well i know a spell to get you back in time and you can visit arashi whenever you and but arash i can visit you to and you have a concert in 2 days"

this suprised arashi and then they listened carefullly " ok the spell is this " "one in the past one in the present we study this like a task and put the gem behind the mask and together we reunite"tsunade said then she gave them each a gem one with blue and one with pink

" well sakura we have to go since your ocncert is in 2 days arashi will you come?" " sure" then she said the spell wich open the portal they went in and arashi is now in the present time

Present Time

sakura and arashi went to her friends to introdduce arashi " hi guys this is arashi my bf" " cute h-hey wait isnt he the 4th?!" " yea i went back in time and well he came here with me so new songs?? " " yep" " come on lets meet naruto ,arashi " they went to ichiraku's and found naruto gulping down 18 bowls of ramen

" hey baka" " s-sa-sakura-chan!!! hey whos this guy and why is he with you!!!!!!!!" " umm my boyfriend?" " wtf why!!! i shoulda gone out with you " " hehe.."

" so saku-chan lets go to tsunade on where i will live " " umm you can stay at my house " " haha sweet " then they left to go to sakura's house

she practice the song over and over with the girls for their concert " arashi come to my concert k?" " haha sure " he laugh cutely

2 Days Later

sakura and arashi went on stage well sakura did but arashi was backstage looking at her performing ( i think this connects with shinku hana)" hello we made up a new song for you made by yours truley me!!" ino said out loud so everyone could hear " the song is Big Girls Dont Cry ino wrote it becuz some1 cheated on hinata and she felt sorry so deceided to write this song " sakura said

_la da da da da_

_the smell on your skin lingers on me now_

_your probably on yourflight back now_

_i need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_to be with myself and center clarity_

_peace serenity_

_[chorus_

_i hope you know,i hope you know_

_that this has nothing to do with you_

_its personal,myself and i_

_we've got some straightening out to do_

_and i'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_but i've got to get a move on my life _

_its time to be a big girl _

_and big girls dont cry_

_dont cry_

_dont cry_

_dont cry_

_the path i'm walking _

_i must go alone_

_i must take baby steps 'til i'm full grown full grown_

_fairytales dont always have a happy ending_

_and i foresee the dark if i stay_

_[chorus_

_i hope you know i hope you know_

_that his has nothing to do with you_

_it personal myself and i_

_we've got osme straightening to do_

_and i'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_but i've got to get a move on with my life_

_its time to be a big girl now_

_and big girls dont cry_

_like the little school mate in the school yard_

_we'll play jacks and UNO cards_

_i'll be like your bestt friend and you'll be mine valentine_

_yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'cause i want to hold yours too_

_we'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worls_

_but its time to go home_

_its getting late , dark outside_

_i ned to be with myself and center clarity_

_peace serenity_

_[chorus_

_i hope you know , i hope you know_

_that this has nothing to do with you_

_its personal myself and i _

_we've got some straighting out to do_

_and i'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_but ive got to get a move on with my life_

_its time to be a big girl now_

_and big girls dont cry_

_dont cry _

_dont cry_

_dont cry_

_la da da da da da_

the whole crowd was cheering and sakura went to arashi finding him with jaraiya " hey great concert saku" " yea great concert babe " " i'll turn you to SHIT!" then she starting punching him with loads of energy and broke both of his legs and arms

then he had to go to the hospital arashi laughed at how he was hurt it was funny actually becuz he was begging not to hhaha/!!

then they went to naruto " hey naru" " hey sakura-chan ey arashi then a ninja arrived and said " tsunade sama request the 3 of you " " ok " they went in her office and " hey obaa-chan why are we here??"

" i have a mission for you sakura you will be medic and arashi you be team leader and naruto if you do this mission i'll give you a month supplies worth of ramen !" " O..M..F..G ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen!!!!!!!!!!"

" ok now the mission is bery important go to the sacred ocean and sakura i presume you are a cleric from the haruno clan ? " " hai" then she thougt up ofwhat tsunade might say

" then i want you to be the gaurdian of the ocean since its very special its holy since it give people one wish if they drink it dont let them drink it! and you two will be guardians too sakura will perform a spell that allows you to be mages"

" ok now go"

on the way there sakura performed a skill with her staff and both of them changed into mage robes and have a staff " now you guys channel chakra in it and think of something to stop the intruderer " " ok then " then they both thought of ice walls and it appeared" so...COOOLLLLLL!!! I CAN MAKE MYSELF RAMEN WITH THIS!!!" " thats it training 2 years with jaraiya have made you crazy!!"

then they were at the ocean it was beautiful really beautiful " now we stay here and guard this place"

SomeWhere In The Akatsuki

" ok guys you three will go to this ocean and fulfill our wish " then itachi deidara and konan( unkown member with blue hair) went to the ocean

Back To Our Heroes

" crap you guys akatsuki are here!" yelled naruto sakura got konan arashi got deidara and naruto got itachi

Sakura VS Konan

" holy seal!" then a barrier started trapping konan but she got out " poisen butterflies she yelled sakura dodged it but then got a huge cut on her arm but yelled " sacred wings " she got wings and got her staff and doved off then yelled " sacred feathers " her wings turned into feathers and killed konan with strikes into the heart and all

her huge cut hurts like hell!!!  
Arashi VS Deidara

" thousand wolves " he yelled then deidara was attacked but survived then he made spiders and arashi got hurt in the leg but was saved by the crimson seal then he yelled " dancning lighting " then lightning was surrounding deidara

but he got on his clay bird but was attacked by the lighting and died then he healed his wound

Naruto VS Itachi

" mangekou ( sp?) sharingan!" naruto was trap in that time but his staff saved him then yelled " ice kanine" but itachi dodge everyone of them by the sharingan then he yelled " hell saviors " then skeletons came up from the ground(ew)and started attacking itachi but he got away.

then he saw sakura and told arashi and they both ran towards her " sakura- chan are you alright!!!!???" " shut up and heal me plz?" " both of us use our healing on her k naruto?" " sure "

then they said " holy savior guardian angel " then a boy and a girl came up to sakura and healed her in less than one minute then they vanished " that was soooCOOOLLLLL!"


	8. Bring your pillows and blankies!

Ok thanxs for the reviews and i was in the shower for like what 20 mins and i was thinking of ideas so i thought up of this one ! hope ya likes it!

* * *

they still guarded the ocean but this time sakura had a special bow and then naruto wanted ramen that all he talk was ramen ..." i want ramen ramen ramen need ramen can kill for ramen " naruto moaned hungrily then arashi spoke up well cough " cough cough ramen cough cough freak cough" " here naruto if i make you ramen will you STFU ?! you've been talking about ramen for 2hours non stop!!"

then she made stacks of ramen which had 5 each arashi had 10 since she knew he likes ramen and naruto had 15 " if ya want more i'll give you more...freaks" then she left to guard the ocean again

they ate already " hey 2 more days until the mission is over? cuz i'm gtting bored" " shut up naruto remember akatsuki need the ocean for wishes plus sakura over here got wounded and your still bored?!" arashi yelled

" true your right what if they kidnap sakura-chan???!!??" " omg your right what if they kidnap her while we're not looking?!" " protect sakura!!!" then they ran to her clinging on her shoulders like lost puppies

" what are you doing ?" sakura said gettin annoyed at how they were clinging to her " what cant a boyfriend cling to you and a very very very best friend?" " true ok i'll let you go this time"

Somewhere In the Akatsuki

"what!!!!!!!!!!!! are you saying that konan and deidara got killed and you almost died!!!??!!!!!" pein yelled at how he lost more members and had to replace them." yes sir" " get me hidan now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

itachi got hidan well hidan got to go cuz he was immortal and all" yes sir?"hidan said cooly thinking of plans for the weekend

" your going to that ocean and kill those guys and fulfill our wish now!!" " yes leader-sama!"

At the Ocean

hidan hide well until arashi said " another akatsuki member get ready!" " ok !" then he got out and started attacking but dodge from the attacks " flaming arrows!" arashi yelled as fire from nowhere formed arrows

they thought up a plan arashi and naruto distract hidan while sakura use a cage spell cuz he was immortal and cant kill him

he dodge almost half of them " dont you know i'm immortal??" hidan said then outa nowhere naruto yelled "legendary foxes" then foxes formed by flame water or leaves attack hidan but he didnt notice sakura.

until she yelled " dimensional cage !" then he was sucked in a cage and dissapeared in a different dimension.

" that was nice guys" " thanks sakura-chan only 1 more day till we go home

At the Akatuki Hideout

" he dissapeared !" pein said in shock that he was immortal but didnt expect for him to be gone " guys we will attack the ocean in a couple years because if we do it now we will probably die since hidan,konan,deidara died and we have little members understood?" " hai!"

One Day Later

" welcome home you guys " guards said " umm arashi.. i'm gonna have a sleepover at our house k?" arashi wondered why but also agreed " sure"

then she head on out and told her friends( ino , tenten , and hinata ) that there was gonna be a slumber party at her house and told them to come and they agreed.


	9. Slumber Party and DDR

yay a slumber party!

* * *

ok so at night the girls were at the door ringing the bell and waiting for sakura to open the door then she opened the door and they walked in while arashi went in sakura's room to sleep since they girls are using the living room 

" soo wacha wanna do first??" then ino thought up of a plan " ooh lets play spin the bottle truth or dare version " " ok " " i'll go first" volunteered sakura she spin and it landed on ino " ok ino truth or dare ?" " truth" " do you like shikamaru?" " yes" she said shamefully

then ino spin it which landed hinata " hinata truth or dare ?" " dare " " i dare you to kiss naruto !" " o-ok!" then hinata spinned it and it landed on tenten " truth or dare " "dare " " i dare you to ... make lee kiss neji even if its on accident! " hinata laughed " nice one!!" "FINE!"

it landed on sakura " truth or dare ?" " dare" " i dare you to wake up your boyfriend by kissing him!" " okay " " i'll go take a pic!" said tenten

then they went in her room and she kissed arashi on the lips which woke him up " hi!" she said " later then!"she said again then tenten got the pic and showed it to the girls it was sakura kissing him but he woke up suprised wich was quit funny.

" ok lets do make-overs! " said hinata getting ready to do sakura she oly did a little make-up to not let sakura look like a clown like ino she only putted on hot-pink lipstick and blush

then sakura did hinata same thing only her lipstick was lavender-purple ish and did manacures for her

ino did tenten only little too but she told tenten to put a lot on her . she didnt look good " ok what now ?"hinata asked " popcorn soda and HORROR MOVIES!!" yelled tenten " ok i'll get the popcorn and sodas ! " sakura said running over to the snack place

" i'll go get the grudge , and the ring k" ask ino " sure ..wait if this get scary we need some boys to hug!" tenten said " you right i'll dial naruto shikamaru and neji!" sakura said getting the phone

" but wont you need a boy too?" " i got arashi!" she said talking to her friends then she 4-way with neji , shikamaru , and naruto " hello?" they said " hey guys its sakura you wanna sleepover aty my house cuz the girls are there but need a man for scary movies " " sure be there in 5 min"

5 mins later neji came " hi neji yelled tenten " neji your with tenten" and 15 mins later shikamaru came " your with umm ino yeah ino" and then naruto who was 30 mins late came " your with hinata " " hey hinata-chan!!" " hi naruto-kun then she remembered the dare and kissed naruto

then sakura went upstairs to her room and ask arashi " hey wanna watch horror movies with me? i'll get scared if you dont " " hahaha ok fine" then they went down stairs then they got the popcorn and hinata put on the ring first

sakura and arashi was on the floor while neji and tenten were 6 inches to them then shikamaru and ino was on the couch along with naruto and hinata

then it was to the part where the girl popped out and the girls screamed " AHHHH!!!!" they said freaking out at how she looks well mostly ino and the guys hugged them well more like kiss or something

which was scary since they ALSO got a phone call saying you will die in seven days and then they got really scared( the girls)

" i cant belive we got a phone call saying the excact same words !!" sakura whined not wanting to die " me tooo i'm too young and pretty to die!!!" " your right! us too!!!" whined tenten and hinata

then they got over that and well watched the grudge ( japaneese version is better cuz its a small hous)and and they got scared that they never let go of their boyfriends " ok i got over it lets play truth or dare!" sakura said forgetting the phone call

" ok me first!! "naruto said then he picked ino " ino truth or dare??" " dare" then neji whispered something in his ear and he grinned evily which made ino scared" i dare ou to dump very very sour orange juice on your face!!" and he got a glass of orange juice then she dumped it on er face and yelled" wheres the TOWELS!!!"

everyone laugh then she wiped it off and choose sakura " truth or dare ?" " dare" i dare you to set up the DDR Machine!! " " fine " then she setted it up then "she choose arashi "truth or dare " " truth " if i die would you cry since ur manly and all that shit?" " yes"

" ok hinata truth or dare ?" dare" " i dare you to makeout with naruto in a closet " then naruto and her made-out " truth or dare " " truth " tenten said " do you like neji?" " yes " then neji blushed hard

" truth or dare " then naruto chose dare " i dare you to not eat ramen for 2 weeks" " b-b-but i cant live without ramen!!!!!" " fine then 1 week" " thanxs" "truth or dare " shikamaru said truth and well he had to say " troublesome women but i love her " meaning ino" truth or dare neji?" " dare

" i dare you to get a date with tenten tomarrow!" " sighs fine!" then tenten blushed way too hard

" lets play DDR!! " sakura yelled " me and ino!!" ino was fast but she was faster then she won then it was her and tenten . tenten lost becuz she was thinking of how her date with neji will go

and then well naruto and her . naruto was hard to win but she won then her and hinata and hinaata won

" whoooo go hinata " sakura yelled " hinata vs arashi!" she yelled again arashi won because konoha's Yellow Flash did have flash in it right ? then shika didnt want to so he won again " congrats arashi!"everyone yelled

then they ate and slept peacefully and everyone went home in the morning except for sakura and arashi ( it was clean so they didnt need to clean up ) " hey you wanna come with me to the hospital?" arashi was curious why because he didnt know thhat she works up there " suree why?" " umm i work there and i gotta help tsuande and your a hokage you can help me?" " finee! but i'm not waking her up remember how she beat up jiraiya??" " yea!" she laughed


	10. weddings

then sakura was finished with tsunade but then she was tired and arashi had to pick her up bridal style and left a note saying " we have return to the past and will come back in 1 week"

In The Past

arashi was finding his team while carrying sakura then when he found them they yelled" where were you two!!! we have been looking all over!!!!" " we were in the future apparently tsunade found a way for us to connect and open portals for the past and present!"

"oh ok lets wait for her to wake up then " he sweatdropped at how obito's stupidity was way big " soo what did you do there?" rin asked curiously not wanting to hear perverted stuff " well i heard her sin- " " HEY ARASHI where were you !!! and why is she sleeping on YOUR CHEST?!?" yelled jiraiya jealous of how perverted things he could do with her

" WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FUCK OFF!!" " as i was saying i heard her sing with her friends in a concert and well had a slumber party and was nominated to be DDR King so in your face kakashi!!!" arashi said with the i'm-better-than-you look

Somewhere In Konoha

tenten and neji were training and gai and lee was talking about youth,youthful,youthfulness until tenten remembered the dare she got at the slumber party and jump in the river and yelled " help neji help!" and then neji jump in couldnt find her and drowned

she got neji up and said to lee " lee neji needs CPR!! quick " " i'll hurry for neji's youthful heart and shall he not die right now " and just as neji woke up lee began performing the cpr

then he yelled " eww get of of me lee you gayass !" but what they didnt know was tenten took a picture and left to her friends

" hey guys " she yelled hurring to ino and hinata " remember the dare i had?" " yep did you do it ? " i did way more i got a picture " then she showed the picture of lee kissing neji " who knew lee was gay?" hinata said then they burst out laughing!!!

The Past

" sooo she's awake sensei " said rin covering her ear up for jiraiya to not say things to her and she beat the shit outa him but unfortunetly she did " jiraiya.." " yes beautiful? " " i'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " oh crap!" then she ran at him and well he end up in the hospital with tsunade saying wow and shit like all that

" so sakura how about you and me train?" tsunade said wanting to see her abilities of course she wont show her the cleric but her sensei's

" ok " then they walked out the field sakura started hitting her fiwrst with poison needles( remember this is when tsunade is young she's like 35) but she mostly dodge all of them but one then she was paralyze and sakura hitted the ground causing it to crack really big but she didnt expect sakura to know this

she thought she was the only one that knows it tsuande quickly got up and started summoning her boss slug while sakura summoned a dragon it was really big and everyone except tsunade was like " woah!" " nice one sakura!!! " " thanxs arashi!" she said

as she tamed it and tried to attack the slug but it got hurt and it won because the slug was burned from the fire the dragon had.

" nice one where did you learn to tame that dragon?" ask tsunade " well i found it when it was little and thought i heal it because it looks sooo cute and wittle but it was hurt on the leg "

" yep and thats how i love to be tamed by her " the dragon said " it can talk?" " sure she can ! and watch ino found a boy dragon and now they are like soooo cute together !" " awsome !"

then the dragon dissapeared and tsunade said " hey lets go to the hot springs and you guys can come too!" she said forgetting that arashi and jiraiya is a perv

With The girls

" isnt it fun rin, sakura ?" tsunade said spashing water on rin while rin was splashing water on sakura and then they both answered "yea" " i wonder what the guys are doing " sakura said and then they heard obito saying " my dick is better than yours kakashi!! "

everyone laughed then they relaxed and well saying how they would beat the crap outa obito for saying that.

With The Guys

arashi went over to jiraiya and said " wanna peek on sakura and tsunade??" " oh yea!" then they peeked on them but the girls didnt know they got huge huge nosebleeds when theyy saw sakura's boobs ( what pervs)

" soo big cant ... belive..she's my girfriend"arashi said in amazed " i know your sooooo lucky i'm jealous!!!" growled jiraiya but unforunetly for them rin saw them

With The Girls

"hey jiraiya and arashi peeked on us" rin said thinking of how those two would die" really i'll kill those two!!!"tsunade said hiding her boobs underwater " i gota a plan " " spill " they said and she smiled evilly " tsunade how bout we sleep with them in a tanktop and underwear? then when they sleep we get up and tie them up and then we'll think up of tortures " " perfect " " and rin you can torture them since your the torture master!"

" yay " rin said then they got out and so does the boys and after a while tsunade ask jiraiya " can i sleep with you?" this made jiraiya happy like he was in heaven " i'm sleeping with you arashi" sakura said then tsunade and her grinned evily

" we're sleeping at my house " tsunade grinned then they walk over to our house and tsunade and sakura said " we are gonna go take a nice long shower k ? " " uh huh"

The Guys

"we're in heaven huh jiraiya?" " yep whats better than having 2 girls with huge boobs one for us one for both of us haha!!"

The Girls

" hehe plan is so wicked your really brilliant sakura " tsunade said smilling evily and sakura just grinned wickedly " yea lets hurry and finish up we each get a room come on " sakura said leaving

The Guys " hey the girls are coming wish ya luck " jiraiya said " i'll need it!" arashi said heading to his room and sakura went in arashi' room while tsunade went in jiraiya's

Sakura & Arashi

" hey arashi i'm tired lets go to sleep" she said in lavender tight tanktop with lavender matching underwear then she kissed him and lay down on the bed _heaven..._ he though while he felt her chest pushing it to his while she snuggled in his arms

he hugged her tightly _perv.. i dont know what he might do.._ " hey sakura wanna go on a date tomarrow?" " yea!" she said cutely while he blushed

then he slept while hugging her tightly luckly she got out and waited for tsunade by the door

Tsunade & Jiraiya

" come on lets sleep dumbo!" " whatever you say kukuku " he grinned a moment later they slept and tsunade snuck out and tied jiraiya with steel ropes then she got outside and got greeted by sakura

in the morning the guys got tortured and then arashi and sakura got back in the present time while they find tsunade drinking sake(--)tehn they left quietly " that was harsh torture you know maybe rin is the torture MASTER!" " serves you right for peeking on me ! " she stuck her tongue out

then later they went on a date and arashi proposed saying " will you marry me?" " yes!!" she said jumping into his arms

( i kinda made things a little too fast huh?? well sorry but more things are going to happen to them like sakura having a baby and her friends wedding and all that stuff XP)

then she told her friend ino first cuz she was closer " he ask me to marry him and i said yes! " " we are soooooo lucky shikamaru ask me to marry him today!!! " ino said " really!!!!!??" " yea!!"

" lets go tell hinata and tenten !" " ok!" a moment later..." REALLY YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED?!? " they said " YEAP!!!" " LUCCKY NEJI HAVENT ASK ME YET " tenten said

" me too and naruto havent even proposed to me!" " our wedding is on the same day!! in 6 day!!!!"

6 Days Later

" now we gather here for the engagment for the two couple " then he said all the other things ( i deceided to skip)" and you arashi and shikamaru do you take sakura and ino in health through sickness ? " " yes i do** " chyaa get on with it** sakura's and ino's inner growled

" now do you sakura and ino take arashi and shikamaru to be your lawful husband in health and sickness?" " yes we do" " then you may kiss your groom " then they kissed ( yadi yadi dah)

then everyone party and apparently ino and sakura got drunk( aww i shoulda been there) so shikamaru and arashi had to carry them home


	11. the trouble

1 Week Later

sakura and ino were chatting on how their husbands have been and how many more months till the baby" so i got 3 more months you?" sakura said " 4 months zz i wonder when neji and tenten are gonna get married " " what about naruto and hinata?"

" yea lets get them together i'll get naruto you get neji ooh we have gotta tell our husband maybe they will help "ino said " yeap your right"

then sakura walk over to arashi and said" hey wanna help me get tenten and neji together? arashi-kun?" " sure you get tenten i get neji k?" " of course your always right " " aww thanxs" then he kissed her and went to neji

" hey neji you love tenten right? why dont you propose to her?" " yea i love her but i dont know if she's ready" " of course she is i over heard her saying that she wants you to marry her while she was with sakura and well i was well near sakura so i heard that"

" really? i'm gonna go ask her now "

With Tenten And Sakura

" hey tenten neji said that he finding you to propose!" " really?" " yeah he asked me where you were " " cool now where is he?" " in the park"

then they got married and so did naruto and hinata

3 Months Later

sakura was in the hospital giving birth and the nurses yelling " push push!!!!" " i am!! " she whined while arashi was sitting outside of the room until he got called and went in

and sakura was holding a baby boy " soo what are we gonna call him " she asked " how bout Hideki??" " i love it and now his name is hideki " and then she laugh while he can get the baby to stop laughing

3 Days later

" forehead your soooooo lucky i want one!!" " trust me its going to hurt,and you'll have to be busy all the TIME!" she said then sakura went home finding arashi with a baby sleeping on him

" was he hard?" sakura asked " very!" and then she laugh which woke up the baby " here you get a break and take a shower i'll feed him " she said generously " thanxs" he took a shower while sakura was feeding the baby and then when he got out of the shower he saw sakura and the baby asleep

" so cute" he said quietly and he brought them to their room when she woke up she went to wash up and later she find Hideki barfing on arashi!( gross U)" hahahhahaha ahaha"she laugh pointing her finger to him

" its not easy!!" " ok ok wash up i'll clean him"then he wash up and said to sakura to hang out with her friends while he play with the hideki

With Sakura

" aac your sooo lucky sakura!! " they said " mines coming out next month!" ino yelled happily and hinata step in and said " mine is coming out in 2 months" " well mines is in about 4 weeks" your lucky tenten!!" ino and hinata yelled

then sakura stepped in and said " so got any plans for the names ?" then ino said " well i pick a girls name and shikamaru pick a boys name the boys name is gonna be Kazuki if its a boy and Haruki for a girl" " thats soo cool ino mines for a girl is Mitsuko and boy is Tetsuo " tenten said

" soo hinata what about you?" they asked " well naruto said if its a boy his name should be Arata and i s-said if its a girl her name should be Natsumi " hinata said

" cool names you guys well i should be returning home arashi might have trouble with hideki k?"

" ok sakura" she entered the house which was a mess and saw arashi TRYING too feed him with stains all over him an sakurs just laughed then she helped him up and put hideki to sleep

A Few Years Later

they were a loving family and they visited Rin/Kakashi/Obito( hideki is 2) rin ran up to hideki and hold him while obito was yelling at kakashi arashi and sakura were talking to jiraiya and tsunade

" hey obito and kakashi your scaring hideki!!!!!!!!" rin yelled then hideki whimpered and rin hugged him and said " its alright"

then they returned back to the present and tsunade and jiraiya became grandma and grampa s


End file.
